The exercising industry is a growing industry. There is always a need for exercise devices that are economical and can be used in a number of different of exercises. Hand held weights have been found to enhance the benefits of walking or running. However, there is a need for weighted walking poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,788 issued to Olufs addresses the need for an exercising pole for walking. However, there are some problems with Olufs' pole. For example, the pole is not adjustable. Additionally, the weight is forced inside the hollow core near the grip.